L'art de donner un cours de potions
by Lili76
Summary: Défi "Maître des potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Votre personnage fait tomber une potion au pied de Severus Snape. Rogue est un professeur de potion particulièrement colérique. Ses élèves ont appris à le connaître et à craindre ses colères. Parfois, il suffit d'un léger détail pour que tout bascule...


**Défi "Maître des potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**  
 **V** **otre personnage fait tomber une potion au pied de Severus Snape**

* * *

Lorsque les étudiants de Poudlard parlaient du cours de Potions, il était admis plusieurs faits au sujet de Severus Rogue.  
D'abord, le maître des cachots détestait les Gryffondor, surtout Harry Potter. Il n'avait absolument aucuns scrupules à ôter des points.  
Si Rogue détestait Harry Potter de l'avis général, il était également admis qu'il méprisait Neville Longdubas.  
Ensuite, absolument toute l'école savait qu'il favorisait les Serpentard au delà du raisonnable. Il offrait des points, et fermait les yeux sur les manquements des élèves de sa maison.

Aussi, les cours Gryffondor - Serpentard avaient toujours lieu selon le même schéma : les Gryffondor perdaient des points, les Serpentard perdaient des points. Neville faisait exploser son chaudron et les Gryffondor perdaient encore plus de points. Pendant le cours, Rogue posait des questions, Hermione Granger levait la main en se trémoussant et Rogue interrogeait Harry Potter qui ne savait pas répondre.  
Puis les Gryffondor perdaient des points.

Cette routine semblait tellement immuable, que lorsqu'un élément changeait, tout le monde en était perturbé.

Ainsi, lorsque lors d'un cours, Rogue avait semblé distrait au point d'interroger Hermione Granger, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école, et le soir même il se chuchotait dans les couloirs que Rogue était amoureux.

Si le maître des potions avait entendu les suppositions des élèves, il ne l'avait pas montré. Son visage sévère était resté impassible.

Le lendemain, il apparut que la routine devait encore être bouleversée : Severus Rogue ôta moins de points aux Gryffondor. Avant midi, il fut déclaré mourant d'une étrange maladie.  
Pourtant, la rumeur retomba bien vite : le reste de la semaine se passa comme habituellement, et les points des Gryffondor connurent une chute spectaculaire, au grand dam de MInerva McGonagall.

Lors de leur cours suivant, aussi bien les Gryffondor que les Serpentard firent la grimace. Il apparut clairement que Severus Rogue était d'humeur massacrante.  
Le cours n'avait même pas commencé que les deux maisons avaient déjà perdu des points.

Une trêve s'instaura entre les ennemis de toujours pour limiter les dégâts. Le cours continua donc de façon beaucoup plus calme. Même Hermione avait cessé de se dresser violemment pour tenter de répondre aux questions.

Hermione s'était placée d'autorité à côté de Neville et Drago Malefoy avait pris place de l'autre côté. A chaque fois que leur professeur avait le dos tourné, Hermione vérifiait sa potion et les ingrédients qu'il allait ajouter. Malgré sa moue supérieure, et son rictus suffisant, Drago contrôlait chacun de ses gestes et l'empêchait de faire la moindre erreur qui provoquerait une explosion de chaudron.

Harry et Ron s'étaient placés ensemble, mais ils restaient silencieux, contrairement à leur habitude. Ils étaient encadrés par Blaise Zabini et Théo Nott. Là encore, les deux Serpentard corrigeaient discrètement les erreurs commises par les deux Gryffondor.

A chaque question de Rogue, Théo notait la réponse sur son parchemin à l'attention d'Harry, qui réussit à répondre de façon approximative, contrairement à son habitude.

Severus Rogue fulminait. Il ne pouvait pas passer ses nerfs sur ses cibles favorites, qui semblaient d'un coup s'être trouvés un talent pour l'art délicat des potions.  
Potter arrivait à répondre à ses questions, de façon approximative.  
Les Gryffondor se tenaient à carreaux : il n'eut pas à sanctionner un seul bavardage. Il n'y eut aucun murmure, pas le moindre chuchotement. Personne ne toussota.  
Les Serpentard, habituellement si prompts à provoquer leurs camarades, restaient sagement à leurs places, silencieux.

Il n'y eut pas le moindre regard de travers. Pas la plus petite étincelle de provocation.

Trente minutes avant la fin du cours, Rogue fit le tour de la classe. Chaque chaudron bouillonnait doucement et aucune potion ne semblait ratée. Les ingrédients avaient été pesés avec soin et les bocaux aussitôt rangés avec un soin inhabituel.

L'irascible professeur pensa qu'il devrait plus souvent se montrer de mauvaise humeur, et il ne formerait que des génies en potions.

Vingt minutes avant la fin du cours, le maître des potions crut qu'il allait pouvoir passer ses nerfs. Le chaudron de Longdubas se mit à fumer de façon suspecte. Avant qu'il ne parvienne jusqu'à sa table, Pansy Parkison lui posa une question. Lorsqu'il arriva à côté du Gryffondor tremblant, sa potion fumait toujours, mais le reste semblait correct.  
Il plissa les yeux, mais poursuivit son tour de salle, décidant de garder le garçon maladroit sous surveillance.

Quinze minutes avant la fin du cours, les élèves se levèrent dans le calme et la discipline - contrairement à leur habitude - et allèrent chercher des flacons vides afin qu'il puisse vérifier chaque potion individuellement. Il vit Potter et Malefoy se lever en même temps et plissa les yeux, certains que ces deux-là allaient lui donner satisfaction. Mais les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et Potter laissa passer Malefoy sans un mot. Le blond le remercia.  
Il ne s'était rien passé.

Dix minutes avant la fin du cours, les élèves commencèrent à nettoyer leurs plans de travail. Les chaudrons furent vidés et le matériel soigneusement nettoyé et rangé. Contrairement aux autres séances, ses consignes furent strictement respectées et l'opération se déroula dans le silence le plus total.  
Severus grogna sourdement face au comportement soudain exemplaire des cornichons qu'il avait en classe.

Cinq minutes avant la fin du cours, les élèves rangèrent soigneusement leurs affaires et se levèrent en silence pour venir apporter un à un leur flacon de potion étiqueté à son bureau. Il surveillait plus qu'à son habitude, pour vérifier que chacun déposait bien son propre flacon, et qu'il n'y avait pas de triche.

La probabilité qu'il arrive quelque chose dans ces cinq dernières minutes de son cours était infime. Longdubas avait remis sa fiole de potion. Potter également. Ses deux fauteurs de trouble principaux étant hors course, il pouvait espérer terminer ce cours sans incident majeur.

Neville avait posé sa besace au sol et attendait que Dean et Seamus ne le rejoignent. Pendant ce temps la file des élèves continuait d'avancer pour déposer leurs flacons.

Quand ses deux amis le rejoignirent, Neville attrapa sa besace sans se méfier que la lanière traînait au sol. L'anse de cuir se tendit brusquement au moment exact ou Goyle passait. Le gros garçon trébucha et partit en avant.  
Ses mains tendues heurtèrent sèchement le dos de la personne juste devant lui, Millicent Bullstrode. Millicient tenta d'attraper le bras de Pansy, mais celle-ci ne s'en rendit pas compte et s'écarta au moment exact où la Serpentard basculait.

Deux personnes avaient vu la scène se jouer avec un regard horrifié : Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger.  
Ils virent le flacon de Millicent s'envoler dans les airs avant de se briser aux pieds même de Severus Rogue, répandant une odeur nauséabonde.  
Ils se regardèrent et d'un commun accord attrapèrent leurs amis par le bras avant de fuir la salle de potions. Il était certain que l'explosion de colère de Rogue serait... Cataclysmique pour le moins !

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


End file.
